


Moonlight Sonata

by JkWriter



Series: Midnight [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angry Playing, Arguments, Fluff, M/M, Moonlight Sonata, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was used to hearing Dan play the song when he was mad. He had just never heard him play it after arguing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

Despite what it meant when Dan usually played it, Phil enjoyed hearing the Moonlight Sonata the most. 

Dan had started learning the piece after Phil had bought him a book of Beethoven Sonatas. It was the one Dan tended to play on the days when everything seemed against him, yet he wasn’t sad. 

It was the song Dan had started to play when he was mad, angry, steaming. 

Phil thought it was ironic. That such a lovely song ended up being Dan’s hatred song, the one he poured out emotion after emotion with. 

He felt that Dan really gave it his all when he played this song when Phil wasn’t supposed to be listening and the three am adventures fueled by comments against the two of them were beginning to be too much. 

Of course Dan never played it like that when Phil was around. When Phil was near or when Phil asked to hear it Dan would make it more sweet. Rather than the emotion driven piece Phil would hear through the wall, Dan would make it sound more like a love song. 

It wasn’t that Phil was complaining, he liked the piece, even if it had a bittersweet meaning. 

Though right now he wanted nothing more than to forget the piece. 

It was a stupid argument. Dan and himself arguing about the cereal that escalated until there was the slamming of doors and both had retreated to their rooms, neither wanting to admit they were wrong. 

That was when Phil heard it. 

The familiar first cord and then the arpeggios. 

Phil never knew hearing the song could hurt so much. He was used to hearing it for a few hours than having Dan come and complain about whoever had made him mad that day. 

The song had never been caused by him because. And he didn’t know how he felt about it. 

\--

Dan didn’t know when he started playing, all he knew was he was playing the Moonlight Sonata with more fire than ever before. 

The song, which was known for it’s soft manner, sounded nothing like itself as Dan pressed a bit too hard in the keys. It was like he was trying to force his anger from his body into the keyboard. 

He frowned but continued playing, switching seamlessly from the first into the second movement. 

\---

Phil had found himself out of his room and instead in the lounge. He could hear Dan still playing despite his best efforts to block it out. 

With him from his room came his duvet which he was using to make himself into a burrito on the couch. Phil had brought his laptop with the intention of editing a video and replying to comments, but instead he found himself going to Dan’s channel. Phil made sure the volume was down before playing Hello Internet. 

He couldn’t help the smile as the video began with fetus Dan sliding into view. Dan was so young and he put so much trust into Phil from the very beginning. Young Dan who had so much sadness. Dan who Phil made upset. 

\---

Dan had taken a pause in his playing when he heard it. 

He cringed at the sound of his first video. 

The video that apparently Phil was watching. 

Dan was curious, but he didn’t get up.

He continued to play, but at a lower volume than before. He wanted to hear Phil, try and understand what the older man was doing. 

After a few minutes he knew Phil was watching his videos. 

He didn’t know why this upset him, but soon enough tears were flowing freely down his face. He pushed himself away from the keyboard and stood up. 

Dan couldn’t play, not right now. Especially not that song. 

So he walked to his bed and pulled the duvet from him. He wrapped it around himself before making his way to the door. Dan paused before opening it and stepping into the hall. 

Phil didn’t hear Dan stop playing. He was too busy crying about how young Dan looked in his first videos. He was too busy crying about Amazing Dan and how happy they were. 

What he did notice was Dan shuffling into the room, his duvet wrapped around him much like Phil’s own was only an hour earlier. 

“Hi.” Dan said, standing at the end of the couch. 

Phil shut the laptop and turned to face Dan. 

“Hi.” He replied. 

They were both silent, neither knowing what to say. 

“I’m sorry, Dan.”  
“I’m sorry, Phil.” 

They said at the same time. A small smile crossed both their faces as they spoke the same words. 

Phil patted the couch next to him. Dan got the message and walked over then sat down next to Phil. 

He had put space between the two of them.  
Phil wasn’t having it and wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling the younger to lean up against himself. 

Dan didn’t argue and snuggled up to Phil’s warmth, moving the duvet to wrap it around the both of them. 

“I shouldn’t have stormed away like I did.” 

Dan murmured quietly, tucking himself under Phil’s chin. Phil held Dan closer and shook his head. 

“It’s fine. I started the fight, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” 

Truth be told by then neither could remember what the fight had started with, all they knew is that it was something stupid, pointless, most definitely not worth losing their friendship over. 

“Phil?” Dan asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I… Could I sleep with you tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.” 

Phil nodded, understanding where Dan was coming from. He didn’t want to be alone either, especially after the things they had said. 

“Course you can.”

Dan smiled and began humming a melody. It was a tune Phil recognized as the one Dan had began to play after the Fur Elise incident, but didn’t know by name. 

“What’re you humming?”

Dan moved to look up at Phil. 

“It’s Clair De Lune. I like the song."

Was Dan’s only response. 

Phil didn’t pry for anymore information. He didn’t need anything else. Not while Dan was here with him and not packing his bags.


End file.
